


here you come again

by cowboy_likeme



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Shopping, cis lesbian au, gigi and crystal being soft girlfriends, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboy_likeme/pseuds/cowboy_likeme
Summary: Gigi and Crystal go shopping to relieve Gigi's stress!
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	here you come again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first work on here and honestly I don't think I'm too great at writing but I love these two and I just wanted to write them being in love and having fun together, hope y'all enjoy!! :)

Gigi Goode had been more stressed in the past few days than she had been in her whole life.

She was in her senior year of high school and finals were approaching. She was studying her ass off for the past month so she would be prepared. She wished she could be like her girlfriend, Crystal, who doesn't take much seriously and relied on just winging everything, but for her whole life she was expected to be the best and couldn't take that chance. Gigi had straight A's for most of the time in her high school career and she knew that even if she didn't get an amazing grade on her finals she would still be able to graduate and move on with her life, but she was always an overachiever and thrived on getting an A on every paper or worksheet no matter how small. 

She was sat in the middle of her room with papers splayed around her trying to commit everything to memory. In the middle of highlighting a phrase in her notebook, she heard the opening notes of 'Steal My Girl' by One Direction playing from her phone. She knew immediately that it was Crystal calling her because it had been her ringtone for Crystal ever since they started dating. 

"Hi baby!" Crystal said immediately after Gigi picked up. "Thank god you called, I'm about to lose my mind over these fucking notes, I swear." Gigi responded with a smile. "Well, you're in luck then because I am on my way to your house and I'm gonna take you with me to the mall so you can get your mind off of studying for a bit." Crystal happily said. Gigi started freaking out because she was in no state to go out in public, much less with her gorgeous girlfriend who always overdressed whenever given the opportunity to go somewhere. "Hold on, how far away are you?" She frantically asked. "umm, I don't know maybe ten minutes? I just left my house so yeah, about ten minutes." "Shit, ok I gotta go 'cause I desperately need to get myself together." Gigi said as she jumped up and started going to her closet. "Ok darling! I'll text you when I get there, love you!" Crystal said with a giggle. "I love you so, so, so much more, bye babe!" Gigi hung up before Crystal could rant about how she loved her more than she'd ever know, which is how many of their phone calls end. 

Gigi picked out a black bralette and a pink cardigan with rainbow buttons, and a pair of jeans with different patches all over them that Crystal had given her as a gift. She put on eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick, put on perfume, grabbed her purse and made her way out of her house to wait for Crystal on the front porch. 

She looked up and saw Crystal's old yellow Volkswagen Beetle and sighed happily to herself, like Crystal was a knight in shining armor that came to save her from the evil that is studying (which Gigi supposed she had.) She climbed into the car and smiled at Crystal, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. Crystal was wearing a green crochet halter top, a pair of bellbottoms she thrifted a couple weeks ago, a replica of Harry Styles' patchwork cardigan that she bought off of Etsy, and she had her curly red hair up in two messy buns. She looked so cozy and Gigi thought to herself that this was one of her favorite outfits Crystal had.

"Hello, my love" Crystal smiled at her while she went to put on her driving playlist. "Crys, have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Gigi asked while Crystal backed out of her driveway. "Yes you have...many times" She said with a wink. Gigi playfully hit her on the arm and told her to drive. The ride to the mall consisted of talking about the most random topics, listening to One Direction and Kate Bush, and the occasional comfortable silence that never lasted for long.

When they arrived at the mall, Crystal complained about how there was never any parking. "No I'm serious, god must seriously be homophobic. I try to have a nice day with my girlfriend, and then bam! No parking!" She yelled while also laughing, realizing how ridiculous she sounded. Gigi stared at her and said, "Crys.. honey... you say that exact thing every single time we go somewhere and can't find parking." "Well, am I wrong?!" The red head retorted. "I suppose not.." Gigi responded, deciding to let Crystal win this one.

They got their stuff together and walked into the mall hand in hand. Their first stop was Auntie Anne's to get frozen lemonades and pretzel bites to share. "God, these are so good.. I'll never get over it" Crystal declared, biting into a pretzel. "Ugh, tell me about it. We always get them no matter what and every time it's like it's the first time I'm trying them." Gigi agreed. "Now! We need to decide where we're going to spend out money at first!" Crystal chirped with a smile on her face. Gigi could feel herself getting more energized just by being with her. "I think we should get Hot Topic out of the way first because we always spend most of the time there." Gigi took a sip of her lemonade while putting an arm around Crystal's shoulders. 

The pair walked towards Hot Topic and started talking about what they were actually going to look for. "Well, you know me, I'm going to look for band shirts and any chunky jewelry they have because I'm a stereotypical lesbian." Crystal explained, laughing with Gigi. "You really are.. anyways, I don't really have anything in particular that I wanna look for so I guess I'm stuck walking around with you." The blonde rolled her eyes while laughing a bit to show she was joking. "You bitch! You know you love being with me!" She was absolutely right, being with Crystal was Gigi's favorite pastime no matter what they were doing.

They walked into the store and immediately went to the back to see the shirts. "OH MY GOD GEEGE LOOK!!" Crystal shouted while pointing at a shirt on the wall. Gigi looked around and mouthed an apology to the people around them that were startled by Crystal. "Babe calm down, what's up?" She asked while looking in the direction that Crystal pointed in. "They have a One Direction shirt!!" Crystal immediately went to look in the shelves for the shirt. It was a black t-shirt with the cover of "Made in the A.M" in the center. Somewhere in the back of her mind Gigi knew that her girlfriend would be on the lookout for anything One Direction, but considering the band had been broken up for five years, she didn't think Crystal would find much. But she wasn't complaining at all because she knew how happy they made Crystal. "Oh! There's a sale on band tees! It's buy one get one half off. You should get something too Geege!" Crystal was already looking back at the wall to see if there were any Taylor Swift shirts because even though she denied it, Crystal knew that she was Gigi's favorite singer, even if it was a guilty pleasure. "Aha! Here's one!" She grabbed a Reputation shirt and handed it to Gigi. "Holy shit I'm surprised they still have this!" Gigi said in awe. "I mean they have a Lover shirt." Crystal pointed at said shirt. Gigi shook her head and said, "Nope! You know I love Reputation era." while smiling at the shirt. Crystal looked at her in adoration and smiled at her while offering her hand. "Alright, well we're gonna go look at the bad jewelry then!" Crystal announced while Gigi grabbed her hand. 

Crystal loved looking at the jewelry at Hot Topic and make fun of it but also genuinely looked for anything that caught her eye... which usually something does. "Oh wow, why is this $10? I could literally make this myself!" Crystal was looking at a pair of earring that had a care bear on the end of a chain. "I'm sure you could, babe" Gigi affirmed, only half listening while she was looking at the jewelry herself. "Love, come over here quickly." Gigi said, smiling as she found something she knew Crystal would love. "What's up G?" Crystal walked over to Gigi and stopped a bit when she saw that she had her left arm behind her back. "You like Coraline, right?" Gigi asked, even though she knew the answer. "...It's only my favorite movie ever... Why?" Gigi revealed her hand, which had a small package with two necklaces in it, one with a pendant of a large key at the end of it, and the other having a triangular green stone that had black lines weaving through it with a hole in it. "Oh. My. God. We need those!" Crystal grabbed the necklaces from Gigi's hand so she could look at the necklaces closer. "Ok, is this all we're getting then?" Gigi asked, surprised that Crystal seemed to be satisfied with what they had. "Yeah, I guess so." Crystal paused. "Oooo I love this!" Another necklace had caught her attention and she was walking over to it. It was a set of chokers, one with multiple daisy charms hanging off the chain and the other was just a chain of safety pins clipped together. "Ok this is calling my name and I need it." It was true, it fit Crystal so well because it was like she had two different aesthetics that she switched between and those necklaces were the embodiment of them. "...So are you ready now?" Gigi hesitated, convinced that Crystal would get distracted once again because after 2 years of dating, she knew that that was exactly how Crystal was, it was nearly impossible to keep her focused on one thing. Jackie had said once that she thought Crystal had ADHD and she might have been right. "Just take me to the register now because I will spend all of my money here." Gigi complied and grabbed Crystal's hand, practically dragging her to the register. The cashier scanned their items, the girls split the cost and each paid for their own items. 

Immediately after leaving the store Crystal told Gigi to stop. "What's up, hun?" Gigi asked, concerned. "We need to put on our necklaces!" Crystal grabbed the bag from Gigi and searched for the Coraline necklaces. When she found it, she all but tore open the packaging and asked Gigi which one she wanted. "Um, I guess I'll take the stone." She grabbed the necklace and went to put it on herself but Crystal stopped her. "Wait! I need to be romantic! Turn around and hold your hair." Crystal put on the necklace for her and told Gigi to do the same for her. "I'm never taking this off, oh my god!" Crystal was so excited over the necklace and Gigi couldn't help but kiss her. Every time they kissed it was exactly like how it felt the first time, even if it was just a little kiss like this one. Gigi smiled at her and started walking while holding her hand. 

They went to the food court, shared Chinese food, and then walked toward Build-a-Bear because Crystal mentioned that she had always wanted a stuffed animal from there but her mom never let her get one. "I'm gonna pick one for you and then I'm gonna put a recording of me saying something in it. That's right, I love you so much that I'm gonna spend an extra $8 for a recording of my voice even though you can hear it at any time." Gigi joked. "Sweetie, you don't have to do that, you can just get the bear." Crystal bargained. "Nuh-uh! I want you to have the full experience of owning a Build-a-Bear." Crystal gave up and just let Gigi pick out the bear and then walked to the other end of the store so she would be surprised by Gigi's message. 

When they left the store, they made their way to Crystal's car. They sat in there talking and Crystal asked Gigi if she could see the bear and hear the message Gigi left. "You totally can but don't be too embarrassed by the recording please?" "Babe I can promise you that you can't do anything that I would embarrassing because I've dated you for two years and have seen you in every state possible, and also I am the most embarrassing person on planet Earth." Crystal laughed and gave Gigi a kiss on the cheek. She opened the box and took the bear out. It was white with rainbow hearts all over it. "You really got me a gay bear, huh?" Crystal joked. "Well, it's meant to represent you so I thought that that was the absolute embodiment of you." Gigi ran her hand down Crystal's arm while giggling. "Now press it's paw!" Gigi said, getting Crystal to hear the recording.   
When Crystal pressed it, she heard Gigi's voice singing the chorus of 'What a Feeling' which was one of Crystal's favorite songs. After she stopped singing she said "I love you so much more than you'll ever know Cryssie, I'm always here for you and I can't wait to spend forever together. It's you, it's me, it's us." quoting the Haunting of Bly Manor which was their favorite show. Crystal had started crying and put the bear in her lap, reaching over to give Gigi a kiss. It was a passionate kiss, but at the same time relaxed. Crystal placed her hands on either side of Gigi's cheeks, and Gigi put her arms loosely around Crystal's neck. When they pulled apart Crystal said "Kissing in a car is so uncomfortable, wow." giving a breathy laugh while looking into Gigi's eyes. "I agree. Do you wanna spend the night at mine? We can watch Coraline." Gigi asked, knowing Crystal would want to no matter what. "Of course, love. Let's get going!" Crystal said, putting on the 'True Blue' album and driving off to Gigi's house.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I spent like two hours writing this but I'm pretty proud of it. This is literally 2k words of just Crygi shopping but sometimes something laid back is nice to read! I hope it wasn't too boring, I tried to write something that I would personally like to read so it's very self-indulgent, but yeah! Thank you so much for reading! :D


End file.
